


The Librarians: Happy Birthday, Librarian

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, The Cake Is Not A Lie, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has a surprise for Flynn. Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Happy Birthday, Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLadyBigDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/gifts).



**Happy Birthday, Librarian**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn sniffed the air suspiciously, the faint smell of chocolate making him more excited than he already was.

"Don't peek," Eve laughed when she felt him buzz excitedly. "You're going to ruin the surprise!"

Flynn pressed her hands tight over his eyes. "I see nothing at all, I promise." He felt her light kiss on his cheek and she led him to a chair, slowly guiding him to sit on it.

Her hands slid to his throat, her breath warm in his ear. "You can look now."

Slowly, Flynn opened his eyes. Right in front of him was a small, off-white frosted cake on Eve's dining table - probably chocolate flavoured - with the words "Happy Birthday" and three balloons drawn on it in purple icing. The wall opposite him was also decorated with birthday bunting and fairy lights surrounding it in a rectangular shape. "Wow," he breathed. Turning to her, he looked at Eve in awe. "You did this? For me?"

"Well, since we didn't celebrate your birthday the year before, I thought it was time that we did," she shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Flynn dug his index finger into the cake and licked the dessert off it. "It's delicious! Did you make it?"

"Well, if you consider adding eggs, oil and water to a cake mix homemade, then yes," she chuckled. "The cream cheese frosting and icing is all me though."

"It's really good, though," Flynn iterated, scooping up another pinch of cake and licking it off his finger. "Thank you, Eve." The corners of her lips lifted, and Flynn couldn't resist giving her a kiss. "Truly."

"You're welcome." Eve gave him a warm smile and pulled up a chair beside him. Sitting down, she took the knife resting on a couple of small plates cut out a slice for each of them.

Flynn noticed the three layers of chocolate cake inside and marvelled at the effort and thought she had given to the cake. He felt his chest fill with warmth when he glanced at her preparing the plates for them. And then he realised something: "I don't recall telling you my birthdate. (Since you never asked.)"

"I was wondering when you'd realise that," laughed Eve." I asked Charlene, of course. Two days ago."

Flynn's eyes widened. "Two days ago...!"

"Yep," she said, sliding a plate of cake and a small fork to him. "I'd probably have done more if I had more time but I suppose this is good enough." Eve grinned at him. "I surprised you - and I know you hate those - so at least there's that."

Feeling his chest bursting with adoration for her, Flynn cupped her face and pulled Eve to him, kissing her deeply. "I love you," he breathed when he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "It's perfect."

Smiling, Eve gave him a soft peck on his lips. "Happy Birthday, Librarian."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: A small birthday fic dedicated to my fellow shipper LittleLadyBigDreamer! Happy birthday!

Also written because Flynn's birthday is somewhere around this period (it might possibly have been last month) and I totally missed it so I'm making up for it lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Leave me a note and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
